Nine Possibilities
by silentmusician202
Summary: Nine possibilities on what could happen after the Iomg kiss. Mixed in is romance,comedy,and action! Yes,it is another Iomg story,but trust me it's worth reading... Hmmm I have more characters Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya!  Sorry if that annoyed you


**So I'm pretty bored,so I decided to write a few things that could possibly happen in Iomg part 2! Some of them I think might happen,some...probably not. This is my first Icarly story! I hope it turns out well. They're not all long,trust me.**

_*Possibility 1*_

"Sorry," Sam moved back._ I did it_, she thought. _I can't believe I did it._

_"_It's cool" Freddie responded. His face was frozen in confusion. The stayed silent for a second. "So what happens here?" Freddie asked.

Carly couldn't take it. She had to tell someone. She ran out of the room and towards the classroom where Gibby was torturing Spencer for their experiment. "Gibby!" she called him silently,as she motioned him to the door.

"Oh hey Carly." Gibby didn't lift his head out of his computer.

"Gibby!" she called out again.

Gibby turned around. "What?"

"Come with me!"

"But Spencer-"

"Forget about Spencer! This is important."

"Alright!" Gibby closed the computer,and walked to Carly. "What is it?"

"Sam and Freddie kissed!"

"No way!"

"Yes! Come with me." Carly pulled him to the room where she watched Sam and Freddie kissed.

"Where are they?" Gibby asked.

"Ugh! They left." She scratched her head. "You just go back. I'll try to find them."

Gibby went back to Spencer and Carly went to the room where Sam,Freddie,and Sam were doing their experiment. And there they were. From the looks of it, Carly could tell that they have decided to forget about it. Freddie was on his computer,and Brad and Sam were talking.

Carly went to go talk to Freddie. "Hey Freddie..."

"Hi Carly." He looked up. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. It's just I've been wondering..." It was obvious Freddie wasn't going to fess up. "Remember when you and Sam kissed?"

A sweat ran down Freddie's forehead. "Th-that was a loooong time ago...Why do you ask?" he said quickly.

"Oh no reason." Carly closed Freddie's computer slowly. She saw in Freddie's face, that he was scared. He averted his eyes away from her. "It's just,well,you and Sam have gotten very...close."

"No we haven't!"

"Yeah. I'd say you two are getting pretty close. You guys are good friends who LOVE eachother very much."

"No-no we don't. We still hate eachother. We do."

Carly walked towards him,he stepped back. She stepped forward,he back away. "Freddie?"

"I-I have to go to the bathroom!" He ran to the bathroom,and Carly decided that chasing him wasn't worth it.

She turned her attention to Sam,who was done tallking to Brad. "Hey Carly," she said. "Guess what? You know how you said I loved Brad?"

"Yeah?"

"He just asked me out. Isn't that great?" Sam smiled. She was a pretty good actress.

But of course,Carly saw her acting. "Yeah. It is. Where were you that past few minutes?"

"What?"

"I was talking to you then you took off." She looked at her seriously. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere!" Sam said too quickly.

"Okay." At that moment Freddie came back from the bathroom. "Hey Freddie! Guess what. That mood app works. Sams going on a date with Brad."

"Really?" Freddie asked he turned to Sam. "I thought you loved someone else," he said abstractly.

"I never said that," Sam crossed her arms. she felt angry,but tried not to let anyone see.

"You kinda did."

"I never did."

This annoyed Carly. She couldn't contain it any more."Just admit that you two kissed!" Carly yelled.

"Y-you know?" Sam asked.

"Yes! I know!" Carly was pissed. "I know! I know that you two kissed TWICE now without telling me. I know that Sam loves you Freddie! I know that you two are stupid enough to think that you can just forget about it and move on!"

The room turned quiet when Carly stopped. Then,Freddie spoke up. "She's right."

"No she's not," Sam said,arms still crossed. "We SHOULD just forget this ever happened.

"We can't Sam. We can't just push this away. That's what we've been doing for years and look at where we are. Just admit how you feel about me."

"Okay I love you alright!" Sam yelled. "There. So what?"

Freddie took a while to process it. "I don't want you to go on that date with Brad."

"I don't think I was anyway."

"Really?"

Sam looked down. "Yeah. Does this mean we're dating?"

Freddie looked down to. "I don't know. Are we ready to?"

_*Possibility 2*_

Sam slowly stepped backward. She couldn't believe herself. She just kissed the dork she's been beating up for years,but suddenly she fell in love with him,and now he knew. A part of her regretted the kiss. A part didn't. All Same could say was,"Sorry."

Freddie's face was frozen in confusion. All he said was,"It's cool."

Carly watched her two best friends intently. Her eyes were glued to them,but still she kept careful,so she wouldn't get caught. "Say something," she muttered to herself.

Sam and Freddie just remained silent in that awkward moment. They were silent,and waiting for the other one to talk first.

All this silence drove Carly crazy. Finally she opened the door and ran out to the two of them. "Say something!" she yelled to them.

"Carly!" Sam and Freddie said in unision.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked nervously.

"I'm here because you two won't say anything!" she slapped Freddie on the shoulder.

Sam rubbed her hands. She looked down to her feet. "So you saw that."

"Yes I saw that!" Carly yelled. "My two best friends kissed AGAIN! Did you think I would miss that AGAIN!" She sighed. "So Sam...you...you _ love _Freddie?"

Sam sighed. "I don't know." She lifted her head and stared at Freddie. "What do you think?"

Freddie. "I...I would have never thought you loved me."

"But I didn't say I loved you!" Sam protested.

"You kinda did," Freddie said. His eyes traveled Sam's face. There wasn't the bored expression she usually had. In it was the sign of desperation,a need for an answer.

"Well?" she asked.

Freddie sighed. "How did this all happened."

"I don't know," Sam said. "For so long,I hated you. Then you and Carly," She looked at Carly. "You guys together,something. Something happened. I didn't want to believe that something could have changed my feelings. So I kept the game of me hating you up. I guess...I've played it too long now."

Freddie chuckled. "Wow Sam,that's deep."

"Aww!" Carly said. Sam and Freddie turned to her. "Sorry." She stepped back.

"I guess,we should stop the game." Freddie stepped forward,and gave Sam a kiss.

_*Possibility 3 *_

She sighed. "So Sam you...you _love_ Freddie?"

Sam sighed. "I don't know." She lifted her head and stared at Freddie. "What do you think?"

Freddie sighed. "I don't think you love me."

"You're right I don't. Want to go get some chips and guacamole instead?"

"Guac me up!" Freddie exclaimed. The both went inside the school,leaving Carly confused.

And they never talked about it ever again.

_*Possibility 4*_

"You kinda did," Freddie said. His eyes traveled Sam's face. There wasn't the bored expression she usually had. In it was the sign of desperation,the need for an answer.

"Well?" she asked.

The camera faded to black. The credits started to roll. "I know,you see..."

_*Possibility 5*_

"Sorry," Sam said.

"It's cool," Freddie said. "I'm just gonna...go now." Freddie ran. He ran for the hills,and never looked back. And Fredward Benson was never heard from again.

The end.

_*Possibility 6*_

"Sorry," Sam said.

"It's cool," Freddie said. He reached inside his pocket. "Hang on a second." He pulled out his cell phone and called Gibby. "Hey Gibby,guess what? I won the bet sucker! You better give up that twenty."

Sam growled. "Why you little-"

_*Possibility 7*_

"Sorry," Sam said.

"It's cool," Freddie responded. "So does this mean you love me?"

"No!" Carly screamed. She ran out to Sam and Freddie. "Y-You guys can't do this. Freddie I love you!"

"You do?" Freddie asked excitedly. Carly nodded. "Sweet!" He leaned in and gave Carly a kiss.

They lived happily ever after. The End.

_*Possibility 8*_

"Sorry," Sam said.

"It's cool," Freddie responded. "So does this mean you love me?"

"No!" Brad screamed. "Y-You guys can't do this!" It was hard to get the next words out. He only knew this person for a few weeks. But,still..."Freddie I love you!"

"What!" Sam and Freddie both said.

"This is awkward," Carly said to herself.

It ended up being a very weird day for all of them.

_*Possibility 9*_

"Sorry," Sam said.

"It's cool," Freddie responded.

Then suddenly,a man cloaked in black popped out from the shadows. He did amazingly awesome moves that Freddie and Sam have never seen before. He punch Freddie in 'various' places,knocking him over. "Please!" Freddie begged. "Have mercy!"

"Sorry punk," the man punch a fatal blow to his neck. Then,he sighed. "It's done." He put an arm around Sam. "Let's go babe."

"Oh mysterious ninja!" Sam blushed. "You're my hero!"

The happy couple then disappeared into the mist,and became an awesome kick-butt crime fighting ninja duo. Not a trio of course,because that would be stupid.

The End

**How was it? I hope it was good. So if you haven't noticed that last one probably won't happen. The first is probably the closest. See yah later Readers!**


End file.
